


Bald Guy, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: She was on the edge, losing ground, teetering, and finally falling over and sailing on the warm wind.





	Bald Guy, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Toby turned over as thunder rumbled in the dark skies over his head. He groaned, reaching for his wife. She was not there and that bothered him. Muttering something incoherent, he reached for her again. No, she really was not there. He called her name; at least he thought he did, as he was quite tired. Then he attempted to sit up and call out for her. Though he fought it, he wanted to know where Ellie was, sleep recaptured Toby before any answers came.

The next time he woke up there was still a storm outside. He smiled when he felt Ellie holding on to him. Toby gently kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. Ellie stirred in his arms.

“You were gone before.” He mumbled. “I think you were.”

“Hmm?”

“Nothing sweetheart. Don’t wake up.”

“Are you alright?”

“Don’t wake up.”

“Don’t be argumentative first thing in the morning.”

“What time is it?” Toby asked, smirking.

“I don't know…I just woke up.” Ellie moved out of Toby’s arms, saw the look on his face, and went back to where she belonged.

“When I woke up earlier you weren’t here. Where were you?”

“I was getting the kids ready.”

“Ready for what? What time is it?”

“Toby Ziegler, I don’t care what time it is and neither do you.”

“Yes ma'am. Where did our children go?”

Molly was with them for the long President’s Day weekend. She was in a very good mood; she and Tori were having sister fun. She expressed excitement when Toby and Ellie told her they were planning to adopt a baby. Molly said she wanted another little sister; it was the same thing her brother said when they told him.

“Annie and Jana took them for the day, along with Jana’s niece Amy. They drove up to the huge mall in White Plains for a day of inside adventure. Don’t worry, everyone has money.”

“The kids are gone all day?” Toby asked.

“At least until six or so. Annie and Jana promised to tire them out and feed them.”

“Is Jana Annie’s girlfriend? I've been seeing her more and more lately.”

“I don't know. They are close but I'm not sure. Annie will tell us when she is ready for us to know. The kids really like her.”

“And the kids are gone all day?”

“Yes honey.” Ellie replied laughing.

“It’s raining out, we’re home alone, and don’t care what time it is. Whatever will we do?”

“Mmm, the possibilities are endless, Professor Ziegler.”

Toby smiled, leaning down to kiss her mouth. Ellie wrapped her arms tighter around her husband.

“We can have dinner out tonight. Anywhere you want, Ellie.”

“One If By Land.” She replied without a beat. “Shall we call some friends; Jason and Terry?”

“No, just the two of us. We will make plans with friends soon but I am being quite selfish with my Ellie belly time today.”

She laughed as her head rested on his chest. Ellie stroked her husband’s stomach, relishing the idea that they could do this for as long as they wanted. Toby couldn’t take it anymore and had to check the time. It was 10:15…yeah another hour of this bliss followed by brunch would be perfect.

“Ellie belly?”

“Yeah?”

“Tell me a story.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Anything.”

“Do you remember the first time we met?” Ellie asked.

“I think I do but I'm probably wrong.”

“Well, it was December 1997. I was home for Christmas break after my first semester of medical school. I knew my father was running for President but I’d managed to avoid most of the hoopdie doo.”

“Hoopdie doo?” again Toby smirked.

“That’s right…this is my story and I will use my words. Anyway, I realized rather quickly that my life of anonymity in 49 states of the union was pretty much over and I was not happy. Zoey made it her job to try to cheer me up. I did all I could to convince her that I was fine but she was not taking no for an answer.”

 

_“Are you listening to me?” Zoey asked._

_“Hmm?”_

_“Oh my God, you are so not listening to me.”_

_“Firstly, that is not true. Secondly, as soon as you start talking I will listen.”_

_“I have been talking for almost 10 minutes. Wow, you are seriously distracted. What's going on Ellie?”_

_“Nothing.” She tucked her feet under her, holding on to the desk to keep the chair from swiveling. It was cold in the storefront today; someone needed to adjust the heat. Ellie wore dark green tights, heavy grey hunting socks, and an oversized Johns Hopkins sweatshirt. Her boots were under the desk. She didn’t even know whose desk it was._

_“Something has you distracted.” Her little sister went on. “You have that far-off look in your eyes.”_

_“No I don’t.”_

_“Right.” Zoey smirked though she was always bad at it. “I've known you for 17 years. You think I don’t know your far-off look when I see it?_

_“Zo, cut it out.”_

_“Did you do poorly in school this semester? I'm sure you can break it gently to mom and dad before grades arrive.”_

_“I may have gotten a B in Human Physiology but everything else is fine. Have you heard from any colleges yet?”_

_Zoey was midway through her senior year of high school. She was anxious for it to be over so she could join her parents campaigning on the road. By summer, they would know if Jed Bartlet would be the Democratic nominee for President of the United States. What she wanted to do on her summer vacation had her friends beat by miles._

_“Don't try to distract me from distracting you.” The younger redhead said. “Hmm, let me see what you could be concentrating so hard on.”_

_She began to look around the room and then back at her sister. Ellie gave no indication if Zoey was right or wrong when her eyes fell on something she thought might interest her sister. Finally, she caught sight of the Communications Director, sitting in his office with the door open. He was in there with CJ Cregg, who was from California. Zoey thought she was so cool. She worked in Hollywood, knew famous people, and was gorgeous. She was also super smart…Zoey found out she had a Masters degree from UCBerkeley. That was a great school._

_He and CJ were eating lunch. He was also chewing on a pen. They talked amongst themselves but occasionally he said something loud enough for the people out on the floor to hear. Zoey looked at her sister wide-eyed. Her eyes were identical to their father’s._

_“Eleanor Millicent Bartlet!”_

_“Oh cut it out. I have no idea what you're talking about.” her lips quirked in the tiniest smile despite what she said. Zoey jumped on it._

_“I just bet you don’t. You're staring at the bald guy. You are so staring at him.”_

_“Yeah right. I am not staring at the bald guy…whoever he is. Don’t you have something else you could be doing? The torture part of the day is over for me.”_

_“I could introduce you two. I know all the staffers really well.”_

_“Zoey, you just referred to him as the bald guy. If I wanted to meet him, which I don’t, I would introduce myself. I've been doing it for about 20 years now.”_

_“Hey Josh!”_

_“Yo!”_

_Josh Lyman came into the room. He headed straight to the file cabinet and started digging through files. Zoey knew all about crushes; she had a raging one on Josh. It was getting better…no longer did she constantly giggle in his presence. That was a very good thing._

_“What's the bald guy’s name again, Josh?” Zoey asked._

_“Ziegler.” Josh replied._

_“Ziegler what?”_

_“I think Ziegler is his last name.” Ellie mumbled, wondering how it had come to this. “Don’t talk so loud; I would prefer the whole of New Hampshire not hear this silly conversation.”_

_“I will be quiet when you stop mumbling. Daddy always tells you to speak clearly.”_

_“Well I don’t see daddy around, do you?” Ellie spoke clearer but not much louder._

_“His name is Toby Ziegler.” Josh interjected. “He is a political operative out of New York and the campaign’s Communications Director.”_

_“He crafts the message?” Ellie asked._

_“When he and the Governor aren’t fighting, yes.”_

_“Is he single?” Zoey asked._

_Making a noise of frustration, Ellie lashed out and punched her sister in the arm._

_“Josh! She punched me!”_

_“Because you are incorrigible.”_

_“I am not! I am plucky and inquisitive. Aren’t I Josh?”_

_“You sure are kiddo. Aha, here it is.”_

_“So, is Toby single?” Zoey went on._

_“I really don’t know. I don’t know what kind of woman would put up with his…”_

_“He’s married.” Sam said, joining the conversation. “His wife is a Congresswoman out of the Maryland 5th.”_

_“Oh.” Zoey’s face fell. She looked at her sister. “Too bad Ellie.”_

_“Sometimes I truly loathe you.”_

_“No you don’t.” Zoey giggled._

_“Hey Zo, leave your sister alone and come help us. Margaret needs a hand getting all the rally stuff together.”_

_“Sure.” She hopped off the desk just as CJ and Toby came out of the office. “Hey CJ.”_

_“Hey Zoey. Oh hi Ellie, I didn’t know you were back.”_

_“Hello CJ.”_

_“I don’t think you’ve met Toby yet. Toby Ziegler, this is Eleanor Bartlet, the Governor’s middle daughter.”_

_Toby did not smile. In fact, his face was rather expressionless. Still there was something appealing about it. He crossed the room and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”_

_“Everyone calls me Ellie.” She mumbled._

_“I'm Toby.”_

_“You're the Communications Director; they were just telling me.”_

_“You a writer?” Toby asked._

_Ellie shook her head. She was having trouble stringing together sentences._

_“Ellie is going to be a doctor like mom.” Zoey said. “She’s attending Johns Hopkins.”_

_“That’s pretty impressive.” He put on a grin, extracting his hand from her slight grip. “Now I know where to come if I get sick.”_

_“OK.” Ellie smiled._

_“C'mon Tobus, we have to finish this before Leo gets back from Concord.”_

_“Don’t call me that.” he looked back at Ellie. “Nice to meet you, Dr. Bartlet.”_

_Ellie’s whole face lit up. She prayed her cheeks were not as red as they felt. “You too. Bye.”_

 

“Expressionless? Was I really?” Toby asked.

“That first moment, yes.”

“Did I really call you Dr. Bartlet?”

“You did. That was the first time…I will never forget.”

“Zoey sure was a pain in the ass.”

“I love my little sister but she has her moments. She is better now. Charlie has really mellowed her out.”

“Are you sure that’s the first time we met, sweetheart?”

They were repositioning themselves on the mattress. He wanted her now and Ellie surrendered to having her pajama pants removed before her husband settled between her thighs. They knew each other quite well now. Toby knew Ellie wanted him topless in bed at night; he loved the fact that she never wore panties to bed anymore. It was a wonderful thing.

“Do you think I would be unsure?” Ellie asked. She bit her lip when he touched her.

“I thought it was that time we were out back at the farmhouse. It was pouring and you had a mug of cocoa. We went inside and you made some for me. No one else was around and we just talked, for over an hour we just talked.”

“We were alone; I remember that.” she drew him into a soft kiss. Toby pulled the tee shirt over her head.

Ellie sighed, closing her eyes while Toby’s hands explored her body. He wanted to take it slow on this lazy Saturday morning. He stroked her skin and liked the way she trembled against him.

“If only I knew then what I know now.” Ellie whispered, kissing him.

“What would you have done differently, Eleanor?”

“I would have said to hell with all propriety and decorum. I would have made you mine.”

“I am yours now. That’s all that matters. Are the kids really gone all day?”

“All day.” she pulled down his pajamas. Toby shook them off his feet. “Mmm, I want you so much.”

“I love hearing that.”

“I know.”

Toby’s lips moved down her body, taking his time to taste all of her skin. There was no need for talk or directions…he knew what she liked and how to satisfy her. His beard tickled and teased until she moaned. Whispering his name before crying it out, Ellie gripped his shoulders.

“Oh Toby, Toby, ohhh Toby!”

She was on the edge, losing ground, teetering, and finally falling over and sailing in the warm wind. Toby felt her contract against his lips, once, then twice.

“Oh my God,” Ellie shuddered as he pulled away and was once again in her arms. “Oh yes.”

“Yes what?” he kissed her cheek.

“Yes everything.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too, and I did have a crush on you. I still do.”

“That night we spent together Ellie; I know we never talk about it but it was amazing. Before we met again I was dreaming about you every night.”

“Oh Toby.” she held him closer, sighing as his naked body relaxed on hers.

“It’s true. You were dressed like an angel floating just out of my reach. I'm happy we found each other…I believe we make a great pair.”

“We do. I bet I can even tell you what you're thinking right now.”

“Give it a try.” Toby kissed her neck.

“You're alternating between brunch and something a little sweeter. Am I close?”

“Dangerously. C’mere, Dr. Bartlet.”

Ellie laughed as he pulled her on top of him. It was nice to have a little time for themselves. As much as they loved being parents and the idea of having their family grow, these moments were so precious.

“Oh Ellie, oh yeah sweetie, mmm.”

She smiled, stroking his face as they rolled on the mattress. They climaxed together and enjoyed the silence. The soft kisses Toby sprinkled on her lips, face, and neck made Ellie feel bubbly. He moved next to her on the bed.

“I want a really big brunch.” He said.

“Do you want to go out?”

“Its raining so I would rather not. Especially since my muscles are tensing up as we speak.”

“A nice, hot shower should make that better.” Ellie stroked his arm.

“Together?” his leg moved over hers.

“Mmm hmm. So, shower, food, and then…”

“Whatever you want.”

“A quiet afternoon. Maybe a movie in bed.”

“Excellent idea.” He kissed her. “I will start the shower.” Toby sat up, threw the covers back, and headed to the bathroom. He stopped midway, turning to look at her. “You intrigued me the first time we met. What I thought was the first time anyway. Every single time afterward…there was just something about you. Ellie, you’ve made my rather humdrum existence a whole new adventure. Remind me if I ever forget to tell you how amazing you are.”

“I'm sure you won't.” she replied.

“How do you know?”

“Because I know you. Go, I’ll be right in.”

Toby smiled and went into the bathroom. Sighing, Ellie stretched across the bed. The sheets smelled of the both of them. Skin, perfume, aftershave; she loved the scent they created. She got out of the bed and did another stretch. Toby was not the only one who felt a bit achy.

“It’s ready wherever you are sweetheart.” Toby said.

“I'm coming.”

***


End file.
